Animal Buisness
by littleh121
Summary: H Newt and her freinds helpping Doctor Coco with her farm and H comes to the reuce of Kit Conner.
1. Meeting at the farm

I do not own any of the Cagney and Lacey Charters.

I have dyslexia and I have had a lot of help with my other stories I have written. Cagney and Lacey take a trip to the UK. Cagney and Lacey living the UK .Cagney and Lacey go to court. Cagney and Lacey go horse ridding.

I had no help with Cagney and Lacey standing on the side line story, the surprise visitor comes to the recue story, booking the well deserved holiday story, the well deserved holiday story, the engagement story, and the false wedding plans or On the wild side.

**I'm writing this story solely with out any help.**

**Title Animal Business.**

**Friday 21****st**** of Febuery 2013.**

**Perfacers Nichol and Shipstone where down at the chicken huts.**

**There was lots of different other animals where was three goats in one pen and two small ponies in the pen near them.**

**Lisa and H where coming out of the small barn where there was other animals inside it.**

**Now outside the big barn.**

**H.**

(Who was cheerful.)

"Tess I mean perfacer Shipstone."

"I never notice this place before."

**Perfacer Shipstone.**

(Laughing and smiling.)

"H it's fine you can call me Tess."

"So what do you think?"

**H.**

"I love it here but why have you brought us here?"

**Perfacer Ella Nichol and Lisa joined H and Perfacer Tess Shipstone.**

**Perfacer Nichol explained that she wanted H and the others to run the min farm for Sun Bean clinic. **

**It has been seventeen days since the Lisa Joe H and Alex left Sun Bean Clinc.**


	2. Painting and Having fun

**Saturday the 22****nd**** of febuary 2013. **

**Joe Hope and Alex Hall where mending the goat pen rock pile.**

**Lisa Penny and H Newt where painting the hand rails.**

**Mary Beth Alice Christine Harvey Lacey Christine Cagney Romeo Mark Colin and Liz Jackson have arrived with lunch for very one. **

**Romeo.**

(Carrying a hamper basket that is over flowing with lots of food .)

"I've brought you lot some lunch.

Come and get it."

**H.**

(Shouting back to the others.)

"Hay Romeo here and he's brought some lunch."

**Alex.**

(Rushing by H and Lisa.)

"I hope you got something good to eat."

"I'm hungry."

**H Joe Lisa was walking to meet the others who walking into the office where it was warm.**

**Now inside the office the time is 3.10pm was having a late lunch.**

**H.**

(Who was passing out the plastic plates to everyone.)

"Well we have work really hard this morning."

"Tell you what why don't you three go home."

**Alex.**

(Tucking into a ham and pickle sandwich.)

"I need to feed the goats and the other animals."

**H.**

(Helping herself a packet of chips.)

"It's ok dude I need to keep busy."

**Romeo.**

(Who was passing Christine a mug of coffee.)

"H do you want me to stop and give you a hand."

"The quicker we get the job done."

**Joe.**

(Finshing Romeo's sentence off.)

"We can work on our dance we been working on."

**Mary Beth.**

(Who was getting up from the chair she was sitting in.)

"Thank you very much Romeo it was lovely."

**Chris.**

(Smiling.)

"Honey you Joe Alex and Lisa you done a great job."

**Alex.**

(Who was standing up and leaning on the counter.)

"Thank you Christine."

**H was up and she was wearing navy blue overalls and she was near the door ready to go so was the rest of the gang part from Romeo Colin he was clearing the mess away in the office.**

**Now outside the office.**

**Harvey.**

"We best let you get on with your jobs H."

"Babe will you be popping around later on."

"On yaw way home."

**H.**

"Yea so I will I'll see you later."

"Bye.

**Lisa Penny Alex Hall Liz Jackson Mary Beth Harvey Lacey Christine Cagney left the farm.**

**H Newt was feeding the animals and having a drink too.**

**Romeo Colin came out of the office and he spotted H having a drink but didn't say a word to H that he had seen her.**


	3. Naming The Farm

**Sunday the 23****rd**** of febuary 2013 the time is 8.57pm late evening.**

**At the Moon and Star pub that Mark and Romeo Colin owns.**

**Liz Lisa Alex Joe and Alice Christine was having a drink.**

**They was celebrite the hard work that H Lisa Alex and Joe did at the farm.**

**There was one person missing it is H Newt.**

**Joe.**

(Pouring very one some champagine .)

"So we are here to toast our hard work and to name the farm"

"We all here part from H."

**Alex.**

(Looking worried that his friend H Newt not there.)

"Yea where is she is she alright Alice?"

**Lisa.**

"I don't know maybe she gone shopping?"

"Well the new name of the farm is Furry friends."

**Alice.**

"She gone to the dentist."

"That a really nice name you picked Lisa."

**Lisa.**

"Thank you Alice."

**Liz.**

"Poor love hope she ok."

"I hate going to the dentist."

**Romeo.**

(Putting Alex and Joe's pints on the table.)

"Mark also gone to the dentist too."

**Alice.**

(Getting up form her seat and had her hand bag in her hand.)

"Lisa Liz what will yaw been drinking."

**Liz.**

(The look of suprisre came a cross her face.)

"You sure he gone to the dentist?"

"When I seen him he had his over night bag with him."

**Romeo.**

(Who was been a bit snappy.)

"Yes I'm sure!"

**Alice what to the bar with Romeo to order Liz and Lisa's drinks.**

**Alice.**

(Passing the bar man a ten note.)

"Romeo is mark ok."

"You know you can tell me."

**Romeo.**

(Sitting on one of the bar stools with a tea towel over his shouder.)

"Mark he started drinking agen."

"He chaeked himself into Sun Bean clinc.

**Alice.**

(Putting the change into her purse.)

"Oh Romeo I didn't know."

"H she gone back into Sun Bean clinc too ."

**Romeo.**

"I know Alice they have a meeting tomorrow."

**Tomorrow H Alex Lisa and Joe will be getting their uniformes and Mark and H have their meeting.**


	4. The grand oppening of the Farm

**Monday the 24****th**** of febuary 2013.**

**The time is 3pm in the afternoon perfacer Shipstone and nurse Hazil Joy was going to open Fury Friends farm.**

**Harvey Mary Beth Lacey and Christine Cagney waiting for Joe Hope Lisa Penny and Alex Hall to come out of the office in their uniforms.**

**Liz Jackson and her cusine Romeo Colin was searving hot drinks to every one.**

**Every one was wearing their top coats to keep warm Alice Christine Lacey and Officers Silver and Jim Kettle was on duty.**

**Mary Beth.**

(Crying and she was getting a hanky chive out of her hand bag to wipe her eyes with.)

"Alex Joe Lisa yaw look wonderful in yaw uniforms."

**Alex.**

(Looking destrpinted that H wasn't there.)

"I wish H was here and Mark too."

**Harvey.**

(Getting his camra ready to take a photo.)

"Don't worry she be here."

**H and Mark had arrived they was with doctor Coco and Perfacer Nichol.**

**H.**

(Who was limping and she pulled her baseball .)

"Sorry I'm a bit late."

"I forgot the time."

**Joe.**

(Putting his arm around H and smiling.)

"Well never might what happened to you?"

"Looks like Mark got into a fight ?"

**Mark Colin and H Newt have had a running with Rocky Stone and his sister.**

**H.**

(Looking across to Mary Beth and Mark.)

"I had too much to drink last night."

"So did Mark don't matter about that we got a farm to open."

**Harvey taken the photo of the H Lisa Alex and Joe.**

**Doctor Coco already cut the ribbing H spotted Kit Conner who is looked like she could do with some help.**

**H she moved towards Kit.**

**H.**

(Who was worried about Kit.)

"Kit what happened here let me help you."

**Kit.**

(Who clasped and she was dubled up in pain.)

"I need help I'm hurt."

"You right about Rachel and Her brother Rocky ."

**H.**

(Shoutting for some help.)

"I need some help here."

**Officer Jim Kettle came across and doctor Jakson to help.**

**H Newt came to the reuce of one of her emanys at last that Max Evens was no more.**

**But Rocky and Rachel Stone was still on the seane.**

**The End.**

**Please feel free to let me know what you think of this story and the other stories too.**

**Feel free to give this story a review I hope you have enjoyed reading my stories and this one too.**


End file.
